


In The Mirror

by Titti



Series: Different Me Universe [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-21
Updated: 2003-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Scott and Logan got together in the the Different Me universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Mirror

Scott ran as best as he could. His eyes were tightly shut to avoid killing anyone. He'd been living on the streets long enough to know that if he did any damage, the people would have lynched him and the police would have helped. No one liked mutants.

Suddenly, he ran against a solid body. The man was taller than him, same slim physique from the feeling of it. The man grabbed him and took him somewhere, possibly an alley from the smell.

The man held his arms, forcefully, yet not causing any pain. "Don't be afraid, Scott. I'm here to protect you." The voice had a feeble accent Scott couldn't place. "My name is Erik Lehnsherr."

"Scott, Scott Summers." And it was really a stupid thing to say since the man obviously knew who he was.

"I know you must have questions, but let's wait until we are in a safer place. Those men ran ahead. We'll give them a few more minutes before leaving."

"All right." Scott had learned to rely on his instinct and he felt he could trust this man. The fact that he didn't have any choice was also evident. 

Few minutes later, Scott was inside a car and going to Westchester. He wasn't sure why he had accepted Erik's proposal to live at the Xavier's Institute. A tiny voice told him that he was tired to rely on himself and it would be nice to have a hot meal and a warm bed for a change.

* * *

Scott sat in a large leather couch. He's almost been afraid to dirty it with his clothes, but both Erik and the professor had reassured him that it was all right.

In the room, there were other three people present: Ororo Monroe, Hank McCoy and Logan. Scott relied on hearing to learn about the people. The woman seemed at peace with herself and the universe. Her voice was soft, but held a power not to be underestimated. McCoy had a cultured accent, he used big words, but his voice held a friendly tone. 

But the other, the one with no last name was the one to whom Scott was immediately attracted. Logan was a mystery. He spoke with a Canadian accent, possibly lower class. He was curt and borderline rude, but beneath it all Scott could hear tenderness. For a moment, he wished he could see.

"And that's how we hope to solve your problem," the Professor said.

Unfortunately, Scott hadn't listened to a word he had said. He wasn't sure what problem he had and how the professor planned to solve it.

He felt someone kneel in front of him. "Just put the glasses on, Kid, and open yer eyes."

Scott took the glasses, but shook his head vehemently. "I can't. I'll destroy everything."

"Haven't ya been listening?" Logan was well aware that the kid had spaced out for a good ten minutes, but it didn't hurt to make a point. "These will absorb the blasts from yer eyes."

Not sure what to say, Scott put the glasses on. However, he didn't open his eyes. He couldn't trust them on this. It was too important. What would happen if the glasses weren't helpful? He wouldn't give them any reasons to kick him out, not now that he had a place to stay.

"Logan can show you to your room, Scott, and tomorrow you can start attending classes with the other students. Just remember that you're among friends here," professor Xavier said.

"Yes, Sir and thank you." Scott rose and followed Logan. His eyes were still closed but this was the third time he had been in this office and he could navigate around the room without letting anyone know that his eyes were still shut.

Out in the hallway, Logan grabbed his arm and led him around the school. "Ya might fool the others, but I know ya haven't opened yer eyes yet."

"I...I need time."

Logan shrugged, although the boy couldn't see him. "Yer problem, but Charles and Erik wouldn't lie to ya." 

Scott bumped into Logan as the older man stopped. For the first time, he had an idea of what Logan must look like. They were the same height, but Logan was full of muscles. His body felt like a solid brick wall. His arms were pumped and hard. Scott's cock seemed to want to imitate that state. Scott blushed and stepped back. "Sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. This is yer room. See ya later."

* * *

In the next two weeks, Scott learned to move around the school with his eyes closed and without a cane. He faked his way through classes, although he suspected that the teachers knew about it.

It was strange to learn that there where kids of all ages. Some as young as ten, having developed their gifts earlier than most. There were also former students, who were now attending college, but who still lived at the mansion. This mishmash of ages made for interesting discussions.

However, today, everyone was sitting in the rec room. The room was filled with students, but no one made a sound. C-Span was broadcasting the House vote over the Mutant Registration Bill.

"They already have a majority and the president will sign it first thing tomorrow morning," a voice Scott didn't recognize said.

"Why is that so bad?" Scott asked. It seemed like a good idea to him if they would finally leave mutants in peace.

"Maybe for a faggot like you." It took a moment before Scott placed the voice. The guy with wings, Warren, that was it. Of course, he would bitch. The man obviously loved women, possibly a different one each night.

"Not everyone agrees with the bill's position on same-sex couples," another voice explained. This was the gentle one, the girl who was always helping him, Jean.

"I don't have to fuck with anyone if it means that they won't bother me," Scott replied.

"Watch yer language, Kid." Scott smiled when he heard Logan's voice. The man was the only one who actually treated him like a normal human being. The others either thought of him as a poor invalid or hated him. "I don't care, but there are kids around."

Scott tensed. "It's not like I would know."

"That's because yer too coward to open yer eyes," Logan retorted.

Scott threw a punch. He almost hit Logan, but the older man had among other things the advantage of sight. Coupled with his instincts and strength, Logan could have beaten the kid with his eyes closed and one hand behind his back.

"Oh, is that the best ya can do?" Logan whispered from behind.

Scott spun around, but was caught off balance. Logan pushed him to the floor none to gently and pinned him down with his own body. Then, the sound of metal screeched in the silent room.

Scott opened his eyes because of the noise. "What the fuck are those?"

"My claws, Boy, and you'll feel a taste of 'em if you keep cursing. Understand?"

Scott gulped and nodded. "No cursing, ever."

"Good." Logan retracted his claws. "Now, come with me and I'll show ya around."

Scott blinked. He hadn't realized that his eyes were opened. He had been too concentrated on the claws to pay attention to anything else. "I can see," he whispered mesmerized.

Logan heard the words. He also heard the happiness beneath them. He smelled the joy and hesitation coming from the boy. He patted Scott's back. "Told ya ya could. Come on, lots to see."

* * *

After that day, Scott sought Logan's company more and more. He was practically stalking the older man, but no one made him feel as comfortable as Logan did. On the other hand, it couldn't be so bad since Logan never commented on it.

On Saturday morning, Scott looked everywhere around the house. Logan was nowhere to be seen. He decided to go outside. Scott soon found the man he was looking for in the garage.

"Nice bike!" said Scott.

"Thanks. It's my baby." Logan passed a hand over the leather seat. 

"I wanted one, but..."

Logan turned to look at the boy. The pain coming from Scott was inundating his every sense. "What happened?"

"By the time I was old enough, my powers kicked in."

"I see." Logan finished polishing the chrome and threw the rag on the floor. "What about now? Wanna learn?"

Scott looked at him shocked. "You mean...you want..." Scott grinned. "Yeah, I want to."

Logan sat on the bike and moved back. He patted the seat in front of him. "Come on, then. Let's start this baby up."

Scott used all of his agility to get on without touching the other man. As much as he liked Logan, he wasn't about to mess with a man who had claws. He felt Logan move closer and get a hold of the handle.

"Turn it on. Then, use the shift. Press down to go into first gear, then up to go into second, third, up to fifth. Okay, let's go."

Scott turned around, the bike roaring beneath him. "That's it. You want me to just...drive. How do I keep upright? When do I shift?"

Logan laughed. "Don't panic. I'm here and we won't fall. As for shifting, listen to the engine. When you feel that it is strained, push it a little bit more and then change. This way, you'll get the maximum out of her."

"So...just push down." Scott almost closed his eyes as he felt the bike moved forward. Afraid of the sudden speed, he pulled on the breaks and the bike lurched forward before shutting off.

"Easy does it. Just let her go. Don't ya be afraid of her."

"Easy for you to say," Scott murmured, but he started the bike once again. Shifting into first, the bike began to move once more. After a few stop-and-go, Scott got the hang of it. Soon, they were leaving the mansion and hitting the asphalt.

The wind hit Scott's face and hair and made him feel completely free. The glasses protected his eyes from any discomfort. The landscape moved quickly in front of him like a numbing slideshow.

Logan felt the boy concentrating on the driving. The fear and sadness were replaced by happiness as they sped through miles of empty road. Letting go of the handle, Logan moved back and enjoyed the ride.

They were driving at high speed, well past the speed limits. Scott seemed to be in total control. That's when they reached the sharp turn. Scott was frightened as he felt the bike tilt on one side as he turned. He tried to balance the bike by staying upright. 

Logan felt this and tried to remedy the situation, by leaning into the turn, but it was too late. The wheels slid. They both fell. Logan held Scott so that the young man would land on top of him. The bike hit them before sliding over the asphalt.

"Are ya all right?" were the first words out of Logan's mouth.

"Yeah...it's...I'm not hurt." Scott's voice was shaky, but he was telling the truth.

"Thank God." Logan closed his eyes and let his heart slow down. He closed his grip on the young boy, reassuring himself that Scott was all right. He would have never forgiven himself if something had happened to the boy. 

"Are you...did you hurt yourself? You must have, the road and the bike. Oh God, what happened to you?" Scott tried to get off, but Logan held him close.

"I'm fine. Now, listen. When ya get up, don't lean on my right leg. Understand?" Logan waited for Scott's nod before allowing the boy to get up.

Logan reached inside his jacket and took his cell phone. He dialed the number for the mansion. "Hey, 'Roro. We're about 20 miles from the mansion north on Route 9. I need ya and Hank to come and pick us up. There was a small accident."

Scott looked anxiously as Logan paused, listening to what Ms. Monroe was saying.

"Nah, I need Hank to take my bike back. I think I have a broken leg. I don't plan on sitting around for an hour or two while it heals...Fine, I'll see you in then."

"You broke your leg?" 

Logan could smell the panic swelling inside Scott. "Calm down, Kid. I heal fast. It'll only take a few hours, maybe less."

Scott nodded. Unsure of what to do, he went to collect the bike. God, he had really ruined the beautiful motorcycle. Logan was going to kill him when he saw the damage. Meekly, he pushed the bike and parked it near Logan. He sat on the side and kept quiet.

Logan frowned. The boy's reaction was strange. Yes, he had expected Scott to be shaken, but this was different. It felt like the boy had closed himself from the world. Or worse. Like he was waiting for the axe to fall, destroying everything around him. "Are ya sure yer okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." His gaze met Logan's. "Are you going to send me away?"

The rumble of the car announced Ororo's arrival. Hank got out of the car and shook his head. "I can't believe you were so irresponsible. How fast were you going, Logan?"

Scott looked confused as Logan shrugged and said, "Ya know me. There is no fun if there isn't some danger."

"You had a student with you." Hank looked at Scott. "Give me a hand to get him up. Logan, I brought some stuff to immobilize your leg temporarily. When we get back, I want you in the med lab. I need to make sure that it sets right. You don't want me to break it again to fix it."

"I betcha would love it," Logan murmured.

Scott stayed silent in the background. Watching as Logan took the blame for what he had done. When the doctor had finished immobilizing the leg, Scott helped getting Logan up. They helped him settle on the backseat, while Scott sat in front. Hank followed them with the still functioning, albeit dented, bike.

When they reached the mansion, Hank practically forced Logan to go to the lab. Scott had been summoned too. The doctor wanted to make sure that the boy wasn't hurt. 

Hank finished his examinations and said, "I'm going upstairs to talk to Charles and Erik. I don't want you to move, Logan."

"I'll keep him company. I'll make sure he stays," Scott said helpfully.

"Fine. One hour, no moving."

"Yeah, I gotcha, Hank." Logan sighed. He hated the lab under normal conditions, but to stay here for no reason. Logan growled.

Hank chuckled and left the room.

"Why did you take the blame?" Scott blurted out as soon as they were alone.

Logan shrugged. "No one would believe me if I told them I let a student drive my bike." Logan didn't add that no one, but no one was allowed to touch his bike. He wasn't even sure why he had offered to teach the boy. 

Scott got off the examination table on which he was sitting and neared Logan. "You didn't answer me before. Are you going to ask them to kick me out?"

Logan propped himself up on his elbows. "Why would I do that?"

"I...I mean I ruined your bike and I hurt you. I'm sorry." Scott looked like a kicked puppy.

"Kid, accidents happen. I should have warned ya about the turn." With some difficulty, he ruffled Scott's perfect coiffure. "Next time, ya lean into the turn, ya don't go against it."

"Next time? You'll still teach me?" Scott was afraid to hope that he could stay here. But he had never dreamed that Logan would remain his friend.

"Yeah, Kid. I made a promise and I keep my word." Logan tried to sit up. "In exchange ya'll help me get out of this place."

Scott stepped back, suddenly pale and afraid. "I can't...If he finds out...I can't make him angry..."

"Kid..." But Scott wasn't paying attention. "Scott...Scott, listen to me. I'll stay and Hank won't be angry. Is that okay?"

Scott tried to smile but failed. "Thank you," he finally managed.

* * *

Logan hadn't seen Scott since the accident, except for classes and meals. He was starting to miss the boy's company, but it was probably better this way. Scott needed to be with kids his own age.

Logan was surprised when he smelled the boy. He continued repairing the bike, giving Scott the chance to make the decision to approach or not. 

"Logan," came a timid voice.

"Hey, Kid, how are ya?" Logan never turned to look at the boy. Obviously he wanted something, but didn't have the courage to ask. Logan suspected that Scott wanted to drive the bike again.

"I'm fine." Scott lingered for a while before approaching. "Can't even tell that I crashed it."

"Told ya it'd be fine." Logan finally raised his eyes. "Wanna take her for a spin, again?"

"Actually, I was hoping that you could give me a ride," Scott said a little more forceful.

Logan smiled. "Where ya need to go?"

"I want to go out." Scott crouched next to Logan. "Maybe you could take me to a bar, or something."

Logan went back to the bike. "Nice try, but no can do. You're a minor, and Charles would have my head if I took ya drinking."

"Come on, I won't even drink. I just want to go out. Please." Scott's begging awoke Logan's instinct to take care of what was his, but he simply couldn't do this.

"Sorry, but ya need to be twenty-one."

Scott put a hand on Logan's thigh. He moved it slowly up. "I can repay you any way you want," he purred.

Logan grabbed his wrist before Scott reached his crotch. "Don't whore yerself, and not for so little."

Scott stood up abruptly. Angry and ashamed, he yelled, "Fuck you. You're a fucking bastard." Then, he ran out of the garage.

* * *

Logan exited the locker room after a powerful work out. He was looking forward to take his bike down to Harry's and drink the night away. Maybe, he could even get laid. However, he heard a commotion from the basketball court and he decided to investigate.

As he arrived, he saw Warren and Scott fist fighting. A fair amount of students was standing around, looking with interest. Logan moved through the crowd and grabbed the two mutants from the scruff of their necks.

"What the hell do ya think yer doing?" Logan put the two boys down and stared at Warren. "Aren't ya ashamed, fighting against a seventeen year old?"

"I'm eighteen," Scott whined.

"Shut up. I'm not talking to you yet." Logan focused on Warren again. "Yer a college student, ready to graduate. Yer supposed to be an example."

"He attacked me. I was merely defending myself," Warren said proudly.

"He called me a cocksucking whore," Scott replied hotly, ready to punch Warren again.

Logan stepped between the two. "Ya have a problem, ya talk. Ya shouldn't have a discussion with your fist." Internally he sighed. Logan couldn't believe that those words were coming from him. "Warren, go see the Professor and tell him what happened. You-" Logan grabbed Scott's arm. "-You come with me."

Logan walked out, still pulling Scott behind. "So, when did you turn eighteen?" Logan asked casually as they walked.

"Three days ago," Scott murmured.

"The day ya asked me to take ya out." It was a statement since Logan already knew the answer. "Why didn't ya just say so?"

Scott shrugged. "I just ...I haven't celebrated my birthday since my parents died. I wanted to do something, but...You would have told me to celebrate with my friends."

"That's right, I would have."

"You are my friend. They all hate me." Scott had to speed up to keep up with Logan. "You heard what they think of me. And you agree with them," he added softly.

Logan groaned, but kept walking until they reached the garage. Scott frowned. "What are we doing here?"

"I'm taking ya out. Unless ya changed yer mind..."

Scott smiled. "No, let's go."

* * *

Harry looked up from the bar and groaned. "I'm gonna get fined, Logan."

"Kid's legal," Logan snapped back.

"And I'm the President. He's drinking soda."

"Yah, that's fine." Logan found an empty table and sat. Scott followed, mortified by the exchange. Their drinks arrived quickly. Scott noticed that the barkeeper never asked for Logan's order. "Scott, this is Harry. He runs the best bar in town."

Harry snorted. "You thing that because I'm the only one who allows mutants."

"Good enough reason for me." Logan gulped down the liquor and opened the bottle that Harry had brought. "I can't get drunk," he explained to Scott. "Harry likes me because of that. I spend all my money on his alcohol and I'll never be drunk enough to cause damage to the bar."

"You're a barkeeper's dream," Harry said sarcastically, before leaving them.

"You really have cool powers...unlike me. Can't even control my optic blast." Scott was sulking. "And people get annoyed that they can't see my eyes."

"Fuck 'em. If they can't accept ya, it's their loss." Logan imbibed another glass.

"That's easy for you to say. Everyone wants...likes you." Scott sipped his soda. 

"What about the prom? Did ya invite anyone?" The prom wasn't really a traditional prom. All the residents, regardless of age, were allowed to go. The kids couldn't wait for the occasion.

Scott looked at Logan as if the man had lost his mind. "Are you insane? No one is happy with that new law, dating members of the same sex. When I said that it wasn't so bad, Warren called me a faggot."

Logan growled. "I'll speak to that boy."

"No, please. He'll think that I ratted on him."

"Don't ya worry. After the stunt ya pulled tonight, he'll expect me to talk to him, and ya still haven't told me why ya haven't asked anyone. What about Jean? I know ya spend time with her."

"She's nice." Scott sighed. "But what's the point? It's not like we're even allowed to date, and that's if she'd even agree to go out with me." Scott raised his eyes and took a deep breath. "Would you come with me?"

Logan choked on his drink. " 'xcuse me. Thought ya just asked me to the prom."

Scott rolled his eyes, although he doubted that Logan would see them through the glasses. "That's exactly what I did. You're my friend, my only friend at the school. It's not like we're dating or anything. It's just...I want to go with someone who likes me. Please?" Scott kept his eyes on his drink. Now that he'd found the courage to ask Logan, he was terrified of the rejection.

His logical side told him to refuse the offer unconditionally, but Logan never listened to his logical side. His life was ruled by instinct. "Ya know that it couldn't be a 'date' date?"

"Yes, of course. I know," Scott hurried to answer.

"What time do I pick ya up?"

Scott grinned.

* * *

The diffidence toward the prom diminished as the days passed and excitement replaced every thing else. There was the usual hunt for the perfect gown, the right corsage, and the right way to score. Scott wasn't concerned. He had managed to save money to rent a tuxedo and he knew he didn't have to worry with Logan at his side.

Prom night finally arrived. Scott couldn't wait to show up with Logan. When asked, he had said that he had a date, but never mentioned whom. Some of the kids teased him; others accused him of lying. He didn't care. They would find out soon enough.

Seven o'clock became eight and there was no sign of Logan. Scott went to find him. He checked Logan's room, the garage and even the gym, but with no success. He was returning to his room when the professor stopped him.

"Why aren't you downstairs? The party started," Xavier said gently.

"I...I was looking for Logan."

"He's with Erik. They went to retrieve another mutant." The professor wasn't surprised to see the disappointed look in Scott's face. "I'm sure you can talk to him tomorrow."

"Yeah, of course," Scott answered deflated. "I'll just go to my room, now."

"Nonsense. You go downstairs and enjoy yourself. I'm sure your friends want to spend time with you."

Scott barely suppressed a snort. "Yes, Professor," was the only thing he could say as the professor escorted him downstairs.

Scott didn't know what the term 'wall flower' was until he spent the night in a corner, shielding from the scornful looks he received. For once, he was happy about the accident, because it meant that he could not cry and no one would have the satisfaction to see him shed tears over his humiliation.

Scott checked his watch for the umptieth time. It was now eleven o'clock. He had stayed long enough that even the professor couldn't complain. He walked toward the exit, eyes fixed on the floor, only to stop when he saw a pair of legs firmly standing in front of him. He raised his eyes and...

Logan was standing there, in a black tuxedo, hair wet and totally gorgeous.

Scott beamed. "You made it."

"Just got back. Time for a shower and here I am." Logan looked at the boy. Oh, Scott looked sinful for his age. "Ya look good. Whatcha say? A dance with this old man?"

Scott nodded vigorously. Speaking was still too difficult and he knew that he would make an ass of himself if he tried to say anything.

When he felt Logan's arms close around him, Scott forgot about the students and all the things he had planned to tell them when they saw him with Logan. Instead he moved closer to his date and he began to move to the slow beat of the song.

"Sorry, I'm late." Logan didn't know why he needed to apologize. He had been doing something more important than a dance, but he wanted Scott to understand.

"Don't worry about it. I hope everything is okay."

"Honestly, don't know. The kid was pretty beat up. I doubt Hank will release him for a while." Logan held Scott closer. That kid could have been Scott. He was just glad that Erik had gotten him on time.

Scott must have been thinking the same thing because he shivered in the embrace. "What did he do?"

Logan frowned. "Who?"

"The kid. Why did they beat him up?" 

"Kurt didn't do anything. He was working for the circus. The people figure out that the blue man was a mutant and resented having to pay to see a freak." Logan growled. "And they call us animals."

"How old he is?"

"Didn't have time to talk to him before he passed out. I'd say fifteen or so." Logan pulled back and looked at Scott. He could see his reflection on the red glasses. "Are ya okay?"

"Yeah, I'd like to see him, though. I don't know why. Maybe because if Mr. Lehnsherr had come five minutes later I would have faced the same thing."

"I'll tell Hank to expect ya. Just give him a day or two." The song ended. "Wanna get something to eat. I'm starving."

"That's because you missed dinner." Scott looked at Logan shyly. "I got worried when I didn't see you, but the professor told me about your trip."

"So, Logan took pity on you," a voice said from behind.

Scott tensed, but Logan put a hand on his shoulder, affectively stopping him. "No, Warren, he asked me and I said yes. Have a problem with it?" Logan challenged the Worthington heir.

"I didn't know you were gay," Warren said carefully.

"I'm not. I like people regardless of gender. Besides under the law, we are all gay. Better get used to it, Kid, or yer in for a rude awakening." Logan stared at Warren. The boy was only twenty, but he often sounded older, due to his father's influence. However, Logan knew that at heart, Warren was still a boy full of uncertainties.

"You think we should just accept it?" Warren asked, still uncertain if Logan was joking.

"Don't have much of an alternative." Logan patted his shoulder. "Warren, there is nothing wrong with liking a man, but unfortunately you can be sent to jail for dating a woman. Yer smart enough to figure out what I'm saying."

Logan turned back to Scott. "Let's grab some food and eat somewhere quieter. What do ya say?" 

Scott quickly made two plates, eyes twinkling with happiness. Logan had protected him and now Warren was looking at him with something kin to respect. He reached Logan's side. "We can go. I got a little of everything. Night, Warren." He resisted the impulse of sticking his tongue out; he didn't want Logan to think he was a kid.

They went outside and sat on the grass. The stars were shining in the sky. They could hear the crickets and the other nightlife. Nothing had ever been so beautiful in Scott's eyes. Forgetting about the food, Scott leaned toward Logan and kissed him gently.

Logan let him for a moment before pushing him back. "We can't. Yer still a student here and I won't betray Charles trust in me."

Scott nodded. He wasn't happy, but at least Logan hadn't say no at the idea. "I can wait a year for you."

Logan chuckled. "We'll see, Kid. We'll see."

* * *

In the next year, mindful of Logan's words, Scott never tried to initiate any intimate contact with the other man, regardless of how much he wanted to. However, they remained friends. Scot did learn to drive a motorcycle.

Scott also gained confidence in himself. This made it easier for him to make friends. He still couldn't stand Warren, but he got close to others. He became really good friend with Jean and was happy when she started to date Ororo. 

However, it didn't take long before the year passed by and it was prom time again.

"I'm graduating this year," Scott told Logan as they worked on Scott's car. 

"I know. Pass me that wrench," Logan said with indifference.

"And the prom will be in a week," Scott continued, handing the wrench.

"I know that too." Logan wheeled beneath the car.

Scott sighed. "You know it's really difficult to ask you to the prom when I can't even see you."

Logan came into view and smirked. "Well, ya weren't doing so good when ya could see me. I thought this would make it easier."

Scott smiled. "Bastard...and it was easier. So will you come with me to the prom?"

Logan hit his chest dramatically and batted his eyes. "Of course! I'd been saving myself for ya."

Scott laughed. "I got to go, now. I'll see you later.

* * *

Logan knocked on Scott's door at exactly seven o'clock. He had made sure that nothing would interfere tonight. 

Scott opened the door and beamed. "Hey."

"Hey, yerself. Ready to go?"

Scott took Logan's hand. He ran his thumb over Logan's palm. "I'm ready."

This time no one was surprised to see Logan and Scott arrive together. By now everyone assumed they were a couple. Much to Scott's frustration, the furthest they had gone was the kiss they had shared the year before. He was hoping to remedy the situation tonight. 

The music was loud and Scott had to move close and practically yell in Logan's ear, "Do you want to dance?"

Logan put his hand on Scott's hip and stepped even closer. "When they stop this ruckus and put some real music." As his breath warmed Scott's neck, Logan smelled Scott's arousal. God, he wanted to throw Scott onto the first flat surface and fuck him silly, but his conscience wouldn't let him. "Do ya want something to drink?"

"I want you," Scott blurted out.

Logan stepped back. "Let's go outside and talk."

Scott followed Logan outside. He had a sense of dj vu, the same bright stars and calm night, just like a year ago. Except this time, they walked into the woods and stopped in front of the lake. This time Logan moved behind him and embraced him.

They stayed silent, watching the moon reflect on the still surface of the lake.

"I want ya to make me a promise," Logan said gravely.

"If I can."

"Go to NYU, I know ya got accepted. Stay in the dorms. I'll pay for it if you can't get financial aid."

Scott turned. "Why are you sending me? What did I do wrong?"

With his fingers, Logan traced the frown on Scott's face. "Ya did nothing and this isn't punishment. Stay there, just yer freshman year. Enjoy life. Meet people outside of this school. When yer done, ya can tell me if ya still want the same thing."

"I know I will," Scott answered vehemently.

"Humor an old man. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I just want ya to be sure." Logan was touching Scott's face tenderly. He should stop, but he had a feeling this would probably be the last time he had a chance to do that.

"I'll do anything you want, Logan, but I won't change my mind." Scott rested his forehead against Logan's. "Can I have a kiss? To last me through the next year."

Logan pressed his lips against Scott's, tongues dueling for supremacy. Logan kept the younger man as close as possible. He would miss Scott in his life, but this was for the best. Scott needed to grow up.

"You haven't lost me," Scott murmured as they broke the contact.

"I know," Logan whispered, not really believing the words.

"Can we stay a little bit longer out here?"

Logan held him closer. "As long as ya want."

* * *

Scott dropped his bags on the garage floor and stared at the man he had loved for years. They had spent the past ten months apart and Scott hoped that Logan would not find another reason why they couldn't be together. "I still want you."

"Hello to you, too." Logan stood up and cleaned his hands on a rag, before throwing it to the side. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." A pause. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Kid." Logan opened his arms and found his boy hugging him.

"God, don't make me leave again. I'll do anything you ask, but please, I can't leave again."

Logan's soothing hands moved over Scott's back. "I won't make ya leave. I promise."

"And we can finally have sex?" Scott ventured.

Logan laughed. "Ya just got home."

Scott pressed his hands against Logan's chest as he tried to move back. "Listen to me. I came here that I'd lived in the streets, doing anything to survive, and I mean anything."

"Scott, we all did. We learned to steal, to harm, to sell ourselves. It's the past." 

"I know, but I want you to understand what I feel. When I came here I thought I would never want to have sex again...but I did, when we became friends. I waited and waited. I hoped that you would change your mind. Then you sent me away." Scott had to stop, fighting the knot in his throat. "I tried to do what you asked. I really did, but I couldn't...I couldn't get close to anyone, not physically and not emotional. For the past three years, the closest I've come to sex is my hand. Please, just take me to a room and fuck me."

Logan smiled amused. "Very touching, up until the request to get fucked." Inside Logan was thrilled. He had never expected Scott to really return to him. This was a double surprised. Not only was Scott back, but he seemed to have acquired a confidence that he didn't have only ten months before. "But, I think I can satisfy yer request. Grab those bags and follow me."

* * *

As soon as Logan closed the door, Scott jumped him, kissing and touching. "Logan, I can't wait."

"Soon, Darlin', but we need to get our clothes off at least."

Scott began to open Logan's pants. "Just drop your jeans. I've been waiting for this for years and today...God...keep doing that...the entire ride I thought of you...so fucking hard for you."

Scott wasn't sure when he had lost his underwear, but he didn't care. Logan was kissing him, his lips, his ear, his neck. Logan's fist closed around his cock was too much to bear. 

"Logan...fuck...I'm gonna..." His body tensed and he came over Logan's hand. "Sorry...god...so sorry...just..."

"Shush. Ya just needed to take the edge off." Logan held Scott close, waiting for the young man to calm down. "Are ya all right?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind the bed now." Scott let Logan take his clothes off before he lay down.

Logan lay next to him. He ran a hand over Scott's chest and the boy smiled sated. "Tell me what ya want, Scott."

"I like it when you call me 'Scott'." He sighed contentedly. "It's usually 'kid' or 'boy'"

Logan snorted. "I'm not calling ya 'kid' while I'm fucking ya."

"That sounds nice. The fucking part I mean." Scott rolled to face Logan. "I do want it. I'm not a scared virgin. I know exactly what I'm asking and I want to feel your cock inside me."

"Ya know I never thought we'd do this, but fuck..." Logan grabbed Scott's hand and pressed it against his crotch. "Just yer words make me as hard as adamantium."

Scott smirked. He got up on his knees as he closed his hand around Logan's erection. He bit Logan's nipple before licking it thoroughly. "I hope it's not just my words."

Logan moved swiftly and soon had Scott face down on the bed. He used his body to pin Scott down. Logan pressed his cock against Scott's crack. "Yer ass get me even harder."

Scott laughed and pressed back. "Then, what are you waiting for? A written invitation."  
He watched Logan get up and raised his eyebrows. "Where are you going?"

"Need lube. Not gonna fuck raw."

"Check my pants, right pocket," Scott said with amusement in his eyes.

"Scott Summers, the perfect Boy Scout," Logan muttered, but he moved quickly to grab the jeans.

Scott watched Logan walk naked around the room. His lover had a muscular body, no surprise there. His chest was covered by curly black hair, which thinned down to his stomach only to become copious again at the base of his cock. 

Logan's member was uncut and thick, just like the rest of him. It stood at attention, tilting to the left. The more Scott looked, the more he realized that he didn't care what Logan looked like. He simply wanted the man.

"Logan..." Scott waited until he got his lover's attention. "No more waiting. I just need to feel you."

Logan sat next to the boy and ran a hand over his back. He could smell Scott's need, and it had nothing to do with sex. He chose his words carefully, something he didn't usually do. "I've cared for ya since ya arrived here. Ya were stubborn and proud, but also tough. I've wanted to be with ya since the first prom. This is our first time, but it isn't a one shot deal, not unless ya want it to be the last. Okay?"

Scott swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah...no...I mean I don't want it to be our only time."

"How do ya want to do this?" Logan asked as he uncapped the tube and squirted the lube on his fingers.

Scott moaned as he felt two fingers teased his opening. "This way. I want to fell your body on mine...please...FUCK..." He hadn't expected Logan to push both his fingers in, but it was deliciously and painfully perfect. He bucked back, pushing Logan's fingers all the way inside.

"Slow down, Scott."

"Goddamn it, I'm fucking ready; just do it." When Logan showed no sign to speed this up, Scott grabbed the lube and used a generous amount to coat Logan's erection. "No more waiting."

"All right, on your stomach." Logan smacked Scott's ass jovially, before lying on top of his lover.

There were no fanfare, no bells, and no sudden revelations as Logan slid inside Scott's body. There were no visions as Logan started to move. There were no cliffs, no flying and no colors as they reached their orgasms. There was nothing but two men who loved each other and wanted more than anything to be with each other.

"Someone is staying in yer old room," Logan said later as Scott rested on his chest.

Scott played with Logan's hair. "Mmm, I guess I'll have to ask for a new one."

Logan ran his fingers through Scott's hair. "Or ya could move in with me."

Scott grinned at his lover before looking at his bags. "My things are already here."

* * *

The news of Scott and Logan spread quickly through the school. Some of the newest students seemed surprised, but the others had expected nothing else.

No one had predicted the intensity of their relationship. Scott and Logan were never far apart. Logan would cook for his lover, and take care of him. Scott traveled miles to commute to and fro school.

There were bets about when the two would get tired of living into each other's pocket. No one won because Scott and Logan got only closer.

When three years later, on the day of Scott's graduation, they announced their decision to get married, all bet sheets were thrown out and they accepted that the two would be together for the rest of their lives.

The wedding was a quiet affair. It was held at the mansion. All the former students were present as well as the current residents. Both spouses wore black. Ororo took care of the flower arrangement. But the only thing people remembered was how much Scott and Logan loved each other.

When they returned from their honeymoon, Scott joined the faculty at the school. They began their family life.

* * *

"I don't understand why ya have to repair the roof," Logan said as he put a plate in front of Scott. "Can't ya wait until Warren returns?"

"I'm not asking him." Scott stabbed his eggs. Even after all these years, he and Warren still didn't get along and Scott hated that he had to wait for the other man.

"I agree that Warren can be a little snob, but ya got to understand him." Logan sat next to his husband. "After his parents' death, the kid has the responsibility of an entire business empire on his shoulders. So, he's a stuck-up bastard at times, but it's not personal."

Scott threw the fork on his plate. "Look, it might not be personal with you, but he never liked me and still doesn't. I'm not waiting for him just because he can fly."

"Fine, but on one condition. I'll come with ya."

Scott knew better than to fight with Logan on this. "Fine. Let's finish eating and go."

The work wasn't extensive and they didn't think it would take long. Everything was going smoothly until a light blinded them and the world around them blackened.

* * *

Logan rubbed the back of his head and winced. "What the hell happened, Blue?"

"The police arrived before anyone got hurt," the doctor answered as he approached Logan. "Well, except for you and Scott."

Logan didn't understand the words, but focused on the fact that Scott was hurt. He ignored Hank and went to see his husband. "Is he gonna be okay? I fucking told him not to repair that roof."

"Scott is going to be all right, but there is a lot that we have to tell you. Let's wait until your boy wakes up and I'll fill you in."

* * *

Scott and Logan were sitting on their couch. Scott was resting his back against Logan's broad back. "So..."

"Yes?" Logan ran his fingers over Scott's arm.

"So, we have a child."

"So it seems." Logan squeezed his husband's shoulders. "We'll do fine."

"How? We are not her parents. We know nothing about her. And she can read minds. She'll know we're not her parents. We wanted a child so much and..."

Logan kissed the top of Scott's head. "And we have one. We'll just have to work hard to make her feel at ease."

Scott raised his head and planted a kiss on Logan's mouth. "I love you, you know? I don't know what I would do without you."

"Ya won't have to find out. I'll never leave ya." Logan purposely tried to forget that one day Scott would leave him, but until then, he would make sure that they had the best life. 

"I think I'm ready." Scott got up and took Logan's hand. "Let's go meet our daughter."


End file.
